Mindwipe
by Holly Marie Fowl
Summary: A minor scene that-should have-happened in The Eternity Code. Spoilers.


**A/N:** This is a random little oneshot that I've been considering doing for a while. This takes place in The Eternity Code at the part where Arty is going to be mindwiped. I know the idea might be a little overused, and sorry. I just need to write right now. It's a physical need. Consider it a reverse birthday present. It was my birthday yesterday, and- if you consider it this way- I'm giving you guys a story. *shrugs.* Anyway. . .HA, as per usual. Any requests for me I will gladly consider.

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Don't own it. D'Arvit. Hmm. I guess I don't own that word either. Crap! Now that one, on the otherhand, is not copyrighted. HA!

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Holly just needed to get away from the hustle and bustle going on at Fowl Manor. Ironically, the kitchen was the ideal place to do that. There wasn't any fairies hunting down the last traces of themselves in the kitchen. She climbed up onto one of the counters, took her helmet off, and leaned her head against the wall. This was a strange habit of hers. Sometimes, at her own apartment, she would eat this way. It helped her think if her bed wasn't an option.

She really didn't want Artemis to be mindwiped. That was the problem. Everyone else thought he was a danger. He kind of was, but not that major of one. He was a good kid, underneath it all. And that was the very problem! The others couldn't see the good in him! Her parents had always taught her several main things: Do what's right, no matter what the cost; help others, the reason she'd become an LEP officer; and lastly, always see the good in people. Well, that wasn't very hard; it came naturally. The issue was getting everyone else to see the good in people. "Do what's right." She wasn't doing what was right now. If she was doing what's right, she'd be fighting to not let them mindwipe him, to give him another chance. She knew she couldn't though. It wouldn't work. Was that the only reason that she didn't want him to be mindwiped, though? Had she gotten too attached to him?

"Holly?"  
She jumped, and her hand automatically went to the Neutrino. Then she saw who it was. Speak of the devil and he shall come.

"Artemis?" She took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart, but it was beating faster for a different reason now.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." He climbed up beside her. Holly didn't have the grace to glare at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Avoiding everyone else. . . And looking for you," the last part was quieter.

"Why?" she was turned toward him now.

"I just wanted to talk," he shrugged, as if this was the most natural thing to do.

"Okay. What about?"

"Nevermind. What are _you _doing here?"  
"Avoiding everyone else," she stated. He started climbing down from the counter.

"Sorry, do you want me to leave?"

She caught his arm to stop him before her common sense told her to let him go.

"No. Stay," she said, a catch in her voice. He smirked, but didn't leave. Instead, he leaned back against the wall, catching her hand and holding it as it came off of his arm. She allowed the contact. He wondered how long it was before she returned to normal and smacked him. Then Artemis prayed that it would be a little while longer, because if she smacked him for this, then he'd hate to see how she reacted if he. . . .

Holly leaned back against the wall, tilting her head toward the ceiling, and closed her mimicked the movement, except that kept his eyes opened and tilted his head toward her. They were silent for a few moments, simply enjoying each other's company. Artemis was tempted to leave it like that, but he really had wanted to talk to her alone. Now was the perfect chance.

"What are you thinking about? Sorry." His voice was soft, but it still made her jump a little.

"Nothing," she sighed.

"It must be some pretty serious nothing then," he said, unable to resist being sarcastic.

"You're hilarious. It's nothing you need to be concerned about," her eyes snapped shut again, but this time, her head was tilted toward him.

"You can still tell me," he pleaded. She opened her eyes, and looked into his. Liking what she saw, she took a deep breath and began.

"All right. I was thinking if. . ." she hesitated, almost afraid to say it.

"Go on," he urged gently.

". . .if this is the right thing to do."

"Oh," he sounded surprised. "Of all the fairies, I would have thought that you would be the one who wanted me mindwiped the most. Why are you upset?"

"Who said I'm upset?" she shook her head, trying to clear a thought out of it. "That might have been true, but. . ." Again, trying to figure out how to phrase it.

"Go on," he whispered.

"My parents always taught me to see the good in people. I've always been able to. Artemis, if you tell anyone I said this, you will be dead," she threatened. He nodded. "You're a good boy, underneath it all. Most people only see the deviousness, except when you show your good side. I've been seeing a lot of the good side of you, but they can't see it and . . . . .I'm babbling."

"Yeah, just a little bit. But you're right. I'm just surprised that you of all people. . . ." His voice trailed off, lost in thought. "Holly."

"What?"

"I still need to apologize."

"For what?" Now she was really confused. He smiled almost ruefully.

"For what? What do you mean for what? How could you of all people have forgotten-" He stopped and started again. "I'm sorry for kidnapping you."

Holly looked geniuinely surprised.

"Oh." Not knowing what to say, she squeezed his hand. They had been unconsciously leaning toward each other. Their foreheads were almost touching. She winced. "Oh. That."

"I am sorry."

"And I forgive you."

"Oh. That easy? Really?"

She opened her eyes at the tone of his voice.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you implying that I'm not a very forgiving person?" She sounded upset now.

"No! No! That's not what I meant!"

"What did you mean then?"

"I just wasn't expecting that you would forgive me that easily. I thought you hated me."  
Holly laughed.

"No. I don't hate you. Now don't go thinking that I love you either," she warned in a strict voice, blushing a bit.

"So you actually like me?"

"Yes. When you're not being a jerk- like now- then you're all right and easy to get along with," she said. He had to smile too. They sat silently for a few moments. Neither one looked away.

_I really hope she doesn't kill me,_ Artemis thought. Then he leaned forward and. . .kissed her. She kissed back.

Then they heard a voice coming from up the stairs calling their names looking for them. They broke it off, eyes wide, and both smiled. Holly leaned forward and kissed him again. The voice sounded more urgent. It was probably Foaly. Artemis hopped off of the counter. She grabbed her helmet and slid to the edge, intending to hop off, but Artemis was blocking the way.

"Before we go up there, I just want to say thanks for everything," Artemis said in a rush. He quickly kissed her and pulled her into a hug. She laid her head on his shoulder for a brief moment. Then the voice came again, this time closer: as if they were coming down the stairs. He let go of her.

"Artemis."

"Yes?"

"Two things. Please at least try to be good. If you remember."

"If I remember. What's the second thing?"

"Why'd you do this _now?_"

"We never had a moment alone before," he explained.

"Are you trying to make this harder on me?"

"No. Sorry."

"No you're not."

"You're right, of course. I'm not," and he kissed her one last time before they started walking toward the stairs, both knowing this was it.

You know what happens next.

**End Notes:** All right. That's it. I don't know why, but that idea wouldn't stop bugging me! There are a few others that won't shut up in my mind, too. . . . . . . You know, reviews make a very good birthday present. Hint hint.


End file.
